Saiyajin Slaves
by Phedre no Delaunay
Summary: Ummmm...Ami is a Saiya-jin slave, Rei is a Saiya-jin princess, Makoto is half Saiya-jin, and everything else you have to read to find out. A/V, U/K
1. Chapter one

Alrighty peeps, this is Sailor Purgatory back with another Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z crossover. Hehe…I gots a lot of these. Hehe…Anyway, this is gonna be fun to write, and I might be able to actually finish this one. Unlike some of the other stories I have completely planned out, this one isn't intended to be really long. (Amazing)  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before, I'll say it again: If I owned the characters, would I be writing simple fan fiction? NO! So don't sue me. It's not like I'm making any money anyway. And you wouldn't get much, 'cause I have 71 cents. But you can have my NSYNC CD. I hate them; they suck. (In my opinion. Give me Staind or Linkin Park any day)  
  
Rating: Uh…not G…not PG either…maybe PG-13, possibly R, although I'm not sure. Lots of bad language, as well as some violence. Quite a few sexual references, although nothing too descriptive. Could be either, depends on your views on language, violence and sex. This is more of a romance story then an action story, so be warned all of those who like a lot of people beating up people.  
  
Anyway, background info…this is always the funnest part of authors notes. Hehe…In DBZ: Frieza didn't blow up Vejiita-sei. Goku didn't go to earth, and is therefore Kakorot. No earthlings or Namek-jins or any other people from that series, just the Saiya-jins. Anyway, moving on, Sailor Moon: Takes place in the Silver Millennium. However, I screwed with some stuff. Rei is Vegeta's younger twin sister, and lives on Vejiita-sei with him and their father. (Meaning she isn't the Princess of Mars) Hehe…Ami is a slave on Vejiita-sei. (She was captured as a little girl and doesn't remember being the Princess of Mercury) Makoto is half Saiya-jin, daughter of the Queen of Jupiter and Toma, Bardock's buddy. (Who later got his ass kicked by Seripa out of sheer jealousy. :P) Minako is Usagi's cousin, and Usagi is the moon princess like she's supposed to be. Mamo-baka doesn't exist mainly because I don't like him, and Usa's gonna be with someone who's personality is more like her own. Hehe…  
  
Now, ages. This is also always fun. Hehe…Vegeta is 20. Rei is 20. Nappa is 26. Um…Makoto is 17. Usa, Minako and Ami are 16. (Yeah, I screwed with their ages…bite me!) Kakorot is 19, and Raditz is 21. Zarbon (not that we care, but he does play a pretty big role in the story) is 27. (This story takes place a LONG time ago. Zarbon is supposed to be very old.) The kings, queens and other old adults are just old. Um…there are no outer senshi. If I forgot anyone, I'll come back to them later, or they aren't significant to the story.  
  
Since everyone seems to not speak much Japanese, I'll give ya a brief lesson. Hehe…  
  
-chan = A suffix added to names indicating a close relationship to the person (i.e. friend or lover)  
  
-kun = A suffix added to the names of someone the same age (usually male) with whom you know fairly well (i.e. classmate or neighbor)  
  
-san = A suffix added to the name of a person whom you respect (i.e. older person, or someone you don't know very well)  
  
-sama = A suffix added to the name of a powerful, important person (i.e. a king or ruler)  
  
Baka = idiot, fool  
  
Onna = woman  
  
Koi = love (sometimes used as suffix in replace of –chan for a lover)  
  
Hime = princess  
  
Senshi = warrior  
  
Hai = yes  
  
Iie = no  
  
Kawaii = cute  
  
Minna = everyone  
  
Nani = what?  
  
Arigato = thank you  
  
Gomen = sorry  
  
Demo = but…  
  
Matte = wait  
  
Hentai = pervert, perverted  
  
Kami = God  
  
Kuso = Damn  
  
Konichi wa = good afternoon  
  
Konban wa = good evening  
  
Ohayo = good morning  
  
Oyasumi nasai = good night  
  
Ki = spiritual essence (like Chi if you watch Ranma ½)  
  
I think that's all. It may be more than I actually use, or I may add some other stuff. Best to be on the safe side though. Now, I will leave you to your reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
"…for whatever is born of God conquers the world. And this is the victory that conquers the world, our faith." 1 John 5:4  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
1 Untitled as of Yet  
  
She knew slavery. She was used to it. Ever since she was five, she'd been serving as a slave on this wretched planet. She knew she wasn't Saiya-jin, like those she served. She didn't have a tail. She didn't know where she was from. She'd asked some of her older friends, but they hadn't known either. So, she was just Ami…the slave girl on Vejiita-sei.  
  
"Get up, Onna." A soft male voice hissed. She darted out of bed, covering herself with her sheets. It was too warm to sleep in anything that covered much. "Baka Onna. You're being transferred."  
  
"Nani?" Ami gasped. "Where to?"  
  
"I don't know, Onna. But I believe to Rei-hime…"  
  
"Seriously?" Ami gasped again. It was considered a great honor to be chosen to serve the royal family. Since there was only one female, Ami figured she'd never be serving them. "Why me?"  
  
"I don't know, Onna. Get dressed. A guard will be down here in a few minutes to take you to your new quarters. If you actually have anything to take along, hide it, or they'll take it."  
  
"Hai. Now go away, Raditz-baka. I need to change." Raditz was her friend's mate. He like to torment her, but was one of only a few who could actually be nice to her.  
  
"I figured I'd help." He teased.  
  
"You already have a mate, baka hentai." Ami muttered. She stood up and shoved him out the door before he could get a good look at her in her nightgown. She then turned and pulled off her nightgown. She shivered. It got colder as night progressed. She grabbed her only dress from the nearby closet and pulled it over her head. Only moments later, there was a knock on her door. She paused before opening it.  
  
"You've been chosen for a transfer. Follow me." The guard said. Ami smirked to herself as she followed him down the hall. The king and Nappa sure whipped these guys into shape. They weren't much for conversations, either. She supposed that was because they had to protect the royal family from any threats, and there were some threatening Saiya-jins on this planet.  
  
"Where am I being transferred to?" She asked.  
  
"You're to be one of Rei-sama's personal handmaid." The guard replied, a bit annoyed. Ami stifled a gasp. Personal handmaid was a big step up from the shit-hole she'd been in lately. She couldn't go much higher without losing the title of 'slave'. Wow…maybe she'd be able to leave the planet after a few years…that would be good.  
  
But…where would she go? She'd spent her whole life, as far as she knew it, on Vejiita-sei. She'd grown up a slave in the palace. She hadn't ever left the capitol before. She had no knowledge of life outside of the capitol. She had no knowledge of life other than that of a slave, either. Maybe she should just stay a slave, doing what she knew how to do. Cooking, cleaning and listening to people complain about what she did. Hopefully…Rei-hime would be better about it than the people she was serving now.  
  
Minako-chan, her friend and Raditz's mate, knew the princess well. Minako's cousin was a princess, so Minako was considered very important around the palace. She said that Rei was nice, but Kami did she have a temper. Ami could put up with tempers. Raditz had quite a temper at times, as did his father. His little brother, which Ami didn't know well, was very kind, however.  
  
Ami had met Raditz soon after meeting his father, Bardock. Bardock was the head of the science department at the palace. Ami was a slave in the science department due to her massive knowledge of machinery, medicine and all around science. Raditz visited his father frequently and brought Minako with him right before their official mating ceremony. That was the only decent mating ceremony Ami had ever seen, Minako being related to royalty and all.  
  
In the known Universe, there were three major empires. One belonged to the Saiya-jins. Another belonged to King Cold. The third, the only one who did not conquer its planets with force, was the Silver Alliance. It was ruled by Queen Serenity, Minako's aunt. She along with King Vegeta thought it was a good idea to help keep peace between the two empires. The Saiya-jin Empire had enough crap to put up with where King Cold was concerned.  
  
"This will be your new room. You will start your duties tomorrow morning. Another slave will be by to help you get used to your new duties." And with that, the guard left Ami alone to wonder at her new room. It was a hell of a lot nicer than her old one. And it had a bigger closet with a few more outfits in it. She removed the one she was wearing now and hung it up before pulling on her nightgown and crawling into bed.  
  
'Hmmmm…this bed is so much nicer than my damned cot in the other room.' She thought, a contented smile on her face. The whole prospect of being a slave on Vejiita-sei was not as bad as a lot of other races tended to think. You got plenty of food, a roof over your head and free clothing. The work was fairly rough, but nothing a hardened person couldn't handle. She'd never heard of a slave being killed unless he did something traitorous. Nope, it wasn't all that bad.  
  
The only thing you'd have to watch out for was the name-calling. Some of the nobles and guard members tended to think of themselves as higher beings, and therefore, of course, they had the right to call her all sorts of horrid names. She'd gotten used to Onna, bitch, whore and whatever else they could throw at her. She'd been hearing them since she was five, so she didn't mind any more. Sometimes, she knew, it was just teasing. Raditz always called her Onna. He always called Minako Onna, too, along with any other female he happened to meet…except Rei-hime. No one lived talking like that to Rei-hime save Vegeta and the king. Ami kept that in mind as she drifted off to sleep. No bad-talking the princess; she'll kick your ass.  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter Two

OOOOH…I got lots of happy reviews. ^_^ And everyone had an opinion, which is also very happy. Keep it up. Anyway, don't get used to a chapter every day, I just happened to already have this all written. I promise this one is longer. Anyway, I'll just start now…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ami liked working for the princess. At first she'd just been nervous about it. She didn't want to die, after all. But two minutes after meeting Rei-hime, she'd been glad she got to work for her. She was funny and fun loving. Sure, she had a hot temper, but she didn't usually aim it at her slaves. Most of it was aimed at her mate, Nappa.  
  
Rei had never asked to be mated to Nappa. She thought he was the ugliest, dumbest creature in the universe. Ami agreed. But, Nappa was in her father's favor, so when he'd asked for an attempt at becoming her mate, the king had agreed. Fate did not like Rei, and the bonding mark remained, marking her forever as the mate of Nappa, the head of the guard and the stupidest, ugliest Saiya-jin ever. She was used to it now, however. Bonding did that to people, so Ami noticed. Even if they were constantly screaming at each other, they cared about each other. It was kind of scary.  
  
Saiya-jin bonding was an interesting concept, or so Ami thought. She'd never gone through the process herself, but she'd read about it, and Minako had gladly informed her (with just a bit too much detail for Ami's liking) about the process, which involved love-making and what Ami and Minako liked to call a 'permanent hickey.' Actually, it was just a small bite-mark in the neck that, were the two mated, wouldn't disappear. If the mark remained, the couple would plan their mating ceremony and the rest was what you'd expect from a couple in love.  
  
A Saiya-jin could only bond with one he or she was destined to be with. If two people tried bonding and they weren't destined to be together, the mark would disappear within six hours and they would have to find other lovers. This sometimes caused a lot of pain, but it was the only way to keep fights from erupting, and it was just the way the Saiya- jins were created.  
  
* * *  
  
About two weeks after Ami moved to working for Rei, a party was held in honor of winning some war about a thousand years ago which led to the current blood-line ruling. Ami didn't remember the name, nor did she care. She wasn't Saiya-jin; she just did as she was told. Now, she was preparing Rei for the party. Nappa was sitting on the edge of the bed, muttering about women taking forever to get ready for parties.  
  
"Arghhhh…Would you shut up already?" Rei growled. "We get the point. But you don't have any hair to fix."  
  
"So cut it off." Nappa retorted. Rei turned and threw her hairbrush at him. He caught it and smirked.  
  
"You can tell my father that. I'm sure he'd enjoy kicking your ass afterwards." She turned back and looked at herself in the mirror. Ami had just finished braiding her hair and piling part of it on her head to make a sort of crown, while some hung down freely to her mid back.  
  
"I think that should do it." She said softly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, enough with the hair. You aren't planing on wearing that to the party, are you?" Rei pointed to Ami's dress.  
  
"Well…it's the nicest I have…"  
  
"Nappa, go do something manly for a while. I gotta get Ami some better clothes." She pulled him off the bed, kissed his cheek and shoved him out the door, slamming it behind him before he could retort. "Alrighty, lets see…Almost all I have is blue, since that's our 'color.' It doesn't work well with me, but you'll look good. Lessee…" She began poking around in her huge closet. Finally, she pulled out a fairly simple but elegant blue dress. "Yeah…"  
  
"Doesn't it kinda…reveal a lot?" Ami asked, blushing a bit.  
  
"Well, yeah, but you got the body for it. Get that piece of crap off." She indicated to Ami's dress. Ami sighed and pulled it over her head, blushing. She wasn't used to being naked in front of others. Rei handed her the dress, and Ami slipped it on. "Okay, bend over."  
  
"Wha…" Ami started to ask, but Rei pushed her down so that she was bent at the waist, and tugged on the strings that tied the dress tighter around the body.  
  
"It'll make ya look skinnier and your chest bigger." Rei explained as she tied the strings. "Okay, stand up." Ami did.  
  
"It's…tight." She whimpered.  
  
"I know, but you'll get used to it. Just don't eat too much, and you'll live." Rei grinned. "Now, makeup." She sat Ami down in the chair by the vanity.  
  
"I'm the one who's supposed to be doing this to you…" Ami started.  
  
"Oh bull. You're my friend, I'm not gonna let you look like a peasant when you're cute enough to be a princess." Rei retorted, grabbing some various tubes and makeup containers. A few minutes later, Ami hardly recognized herself.  
  
"Whoa…" She murmured, turning her head various ways to see just what an amazing job Rei had done.  
  
"Damn I'm good." Rei grinned. "Come on, we gotta hurry, or we'll be late." Rei pulled her from the chair and led her outside. Nappa was waiting, slightly agitated that they'd taken so long.  
  
"About time." He muttered.  
  
"Shut up." Rei muttered, grabbing his arm and taking off down the hall. Ami followed behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
Saiya-jin parties were like most parties. There was dancing, food, and talking. There was more food and talking than dancing, but it got its fair share. Rei, Minako, Minako's cousin Usagi, Ami and a girl named Makoto all sat at a table in the corner. Nappa had wandered off to talk to the prince, Raditz and Kakorot.  
  
"I can't believe your mom's making you marry that idiot." Rei all but shouted. "He's only in on it for the power."  
  
"I know." Usagi wailed, banging her head down on the table. "It's not fair." She mumbled, the sound muffled. Makoto put a hand on her back.  
  
"Ah, quit your whining. We'll just kill him or something." Rei suggested. Usagi looked up, mortified.  
  
"You can't be serious." She whimpered.  
  
"Why not? I would've hired a hit man to get rid of Nappa, but the only two people anywhere near here who are stronger than him are my father and my brother, both of whom don't give a damn." Rei shrugged. "But, if it'll make ya feel bad, we could always tell your mom that he tried to rape you or something." Usagi still looked mortified. Ami did as well. Makoto giggled.  
  
"You two are way too modest." She stated.  
  
"As opposed to 'I'll take any hot guy to my bed'?" Minako snorted.  
  
"Hey! I am still a virgin, thank you very much." Makoto retorted.  
  
"Yeah…sure…" Rei snickered and finished her drink. "This is good crap. What is it?"  
  
"Sake." Usagi replied.  
  
"Hmmm…I like it." Rei grinned and called over a waiter to get her another drink. She always got at least a bit drunk at parties. (Look who she has to go to bed with and you'll see why.)  
  
"Of course, Usagi and Ami don't drink." Minako teased, jabbing her cousin in the ribs. Both girls blushed again.  
  
"It isn't proper for princesses to drink anything with alcohol except wine, where I'm from at least." Usagi snorted.  
  
"What about you Ami?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I'm a slave. No one ever gave me anything alcoholic to drink." Ami replied softly.  
  
"Deprived. Very deprived." Minako stated, nodding in understanding.  
  
"Hon, we seriously need to hook you up with someone." Rei grinned. "Hmmmm…well off single guys…"  
  
"Vegeta." Makoto suggested.  
  
"Ooh, yeah. Ya can't get much more well off than that." Minako giggled.  
  
"But how…he doesn't seem to like girls…" Usagi asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? He's got a new one in his bed every night!" Rei retorted. "He's trying to find a mate so Nappa doesn't end up being king."  
  
"I can see why." Makoto snorted, casting a glance over at Nappa who was laughing at something Raditz had said.  
  
"Um…you guys seem to have made a mistake. See, I am a slave…as in I have no rights. He's the prince; he could have any woman on this planet." Ami muttered.  
  
"Well, he's already tried out every noble woman around, and none of them are worth his time. You're very attractive, and you're sweet. How could he resist?" Rei snorted. "You just gotta have confidence; reach out for your goals."  
  
"What if my goals don't include your brother?" Ami hissed, before turning and leaving the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Ami made a quick detour to Rei's room to change back into her dress, leaving Rei's on her bed. Then, she rushed to her room and fell against the closed door, sobbing. Eventually, she stood and changed into her nightgown before crawling into bed. The tears stopped soon, but she couldn't sleep. Someone knocked at her door.  
  
"Go away." She shouted. She sounded pathetic, but didn't care. The door opened anyway. She turned, grabbed her shoe off the floor and threw it in the general direction of the door. Someone chuckled.  
  
"You should be more careful, onna. If I'd been my father, you'd be dead by now."  
  
"Go away." She growled. Vegeta was the last person she wanted to see at the moment, except maybe Rei.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" He dropped her shoe and sat on the bed next to her. Not that there was much room…  
  
"Just go away." She turned away.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He replied stubbornly.  
  
"Fine. You'll be here for a while, then. It's none of your business, anyway." Ami snorted.  
  
"Well, if my baka imoto-chan did something to you, I'd like to know what so I have an excuse to yell at her." Vegeta explained.  
  
"It's not her fault." Ami growled. "Go away."  
  
"No." He lay down next to her. Ami scooted away as far as the limits of the bed would allow, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Tell me what she said, and maybe I'll leave you alone." Ami let out another growl.  
  
"She and the other girls started talking about getting me a mate who was well off. The only problem is that I'm not a Saiya-jin, so it wouldn't be possible anyway. Now, go away."  
  
"No." Ami let out a growl.  
  
"Why are you tormenting me?" She shouted.  
  
"Because it's fun, and you're cute when you get mad." Vegeta snickered. Ami growled again and tried to pull away. It was no use, of course. She wiggled around until she was facing him.  
  
"Look, I am not having a good day. I'm tired and pissed. Please leave me alone." She growled. She was about to say something else when his lips found hers, effectively shutting her up. She whimpered and again tried to pull away. Again, it was pointless.  
  
"You're the first one to pull away." He whispered. "I could get to like you." He smirked and nuzzled gently at her neck.  
  
"What're you doing?" Ami asked worriedly.  
  
"Trying something. If you aren't a Saiya-jin, the mark will disappear immediately. If you are Saiya-jin, it'll stay for a bit less than six hours, or it'll stay until I die." He replied, kissing her neck. A moment later, his teeth sunk in, drawing a bit of blood.  
  
"Why me?" She asked. The bite only hurt for about half a second before feeling…good.  
  
"Because I felt like it. You're a nice girl. And you actually pulled away. Most girls just throw themselves at me. I don't particularly like that, although they're usually good in bed. They aren't my type." He smirked. "I'm going back to the party. I'll be back in an hour or two." He kissed her forehead and left. After she was sure he was gone, she began sobbing softly.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta ran into a sad, slightly drunk looking Rei outside the doors to the party. "How is she?" Rei asked.  
  
"Who?" Vegeta asked, pretending he didn't know what Rei was talking about.  
  
"Ami." Rei hissed.  
  
"She's fine. She's not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about. She's just angry because she's not a Saiya-jin, or so she says. We'll see in a few hours." He replied, heading back into the party.  
  
"You didn't!" Rei growled.  
  
"She's still virgin, don't get your panties in a twist. I was only gone for five minutes anyway." Vegeta muttered. "Go control your mate. He's causing problems…again." He pointed to where Nappa was about ready to kill Raditz. Rei muttered something obscene under her breath.  
  
"We're talking later." She growled and headed to the other end of the room.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta replied. He decided to get some food. He was hoping to have an excuse for sleeping in late the next morning, in which case he'd miss breakfast.  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter Three

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. You were all great! Thank you STC, suisei no mitsukai, Vampiric Dragon, MarsMoonStar and Len Sauran. You were all very nice. As for those of you who aren't in the list, I'm getting there…  
  
Marsgoddess-I'm glad you like my story so far. As for the Rei/Nappa thing, I'm sorry you don't like it, but I'm not going to change it. I will, however, go into some background on them later in the fic, so it won't seem as strange. I'm not a huge Nappa fan, but I don't have anything against him either, and it fits my purposes anyway. Not to mention I think it's interesting.  
  
Kaiya-Thank you for pointing stuff out to me. I love criticism that has reasoning behind it! I'm sorry that things are moving fast for Ami and Vegeta, but hopefully, this chapter will explain what Vegeta's up to. You'll probably be quite surprised… (Grins evilly)  
  
CJ-chan-Again, like I said with Marsgoddess, I'm not changing the Rei/Nappa couple. As for the lemon, I'm only fourteen, I'm not writing one.  
  
If I missed anyone, I'm sorry, but I think FF.net ate some of my reviews…for my other story it said I had eight, but it only shows three. Anyway, I love feedback of any kind, especially comments on what you like/don't like about the story, instead of a simple 'write more' or 'you suck.' ^_^ Sorry this took so long to get out and is a bit short, but I have three papers due within a week of each other, one if which has to be around twenty pages long…gag…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Vegeta leaned against the wall, staring out over the many guests at the party. A few hours had past, and a lot of the Saiya-jins had retreated to their rooms to rest, though a few still lingered on the dance floor, completely oblivious to anything but the person they were dancing with. The food was all gone, and a handful of slaves were clearing the buffet tables along the far wall of the room.  
  
He'd watched everyone who'd left, scanning his or her faces quickly, waiting for one face to pop up. It still hadn't, and he was growing increasingly more annoyed. Quietly, he glared at each couple in turn, attempting to decide if his goal was there. After a few moments, he growled softly to himself and silently stormed out of the room.  
  
Half way back to his room, a voice calling to him made him stop and turn. At the corner of a hall he'd just past, a girl stood, looking as angry as he'd been when he left the ballroom. The girl wiped a stray wisp of black hair out of her eyes before shoving him against the wall and kissing him, with no love or even lust, simply…hatred and malice. This act of dominance, something she was not known for, caught him by surprise. He pushed her away and glared.  
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
"I always knew you'd sink this low." She growled, though it was apparent she was trying to contain her rage and stay civilized.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked in a sickly sweet voice. This pissed the girl off even more.  
  
"That slave-bitch! Why would you want to sleep with a slave who isn't even a Saiya-jin?" The girl nearly screamed, pure rage flashing in her dark eyes, her hands clenched at her sides.  
  
"Since when did you care who I slept with, Dai? And who are you to talk, after what you did?" Vegeta asked, voice calm and even.  
  
"I…never meant to…it just…"  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, and she sniffled softly. She looked up at him, a perfect pretense of pain written in every contour of her pretty face. She looked as though she were containing the impulse to burst out crying.  
  
"Sure…you just swear faithfulness to a man and sleep with someone else the next day. I'm sure you never meant to do it, and I'm sure it just happened. Now, go back to your room and never bother me on the subject again, or I will have you killed." He glared at her, and she shrank back. Quietly, she ran down the hallway, real tears forming now, marring her pretty face.  
  
Vegeta muttered something under his breath and went back to his room. Once inside, he chuckled before stripping and climbing into bed. Before sleep hit him, he smiled at the look he remembered on Dai's face.  
  
'I can't believe the bitch bought that story…like I'd really want to be with a slave.'  
  
* * *  
  
Ami had gotten up and taken a long bath. Then, she'd gotten out a book and read for about an hour. She couldn't sleep. Finally, she grew frustrated with just about everything and tossed the book onto a shelf. She pulled on the robe that had been supplied her and glance quickly into the mirror to make sure she was presentable, in case she met someone in the halls.  
  
The bite mark was still there. It had been a good two hours now. She was Saiya-jin, though she didn't know how that was possible. She didn't have a tail, after all, and she couldn't fight…  
  
Shaking her head, she left her room. She had to do something to take her mind off what was happening to her. A long walk wandering the palace hallways would clear a person's mind of anything. You had think about where you were going or you'd get lost.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of wandering, she heard someone speak, a harsh edge to their voice. She peeked around the corner and saw none other than Vegeta. He was supposed to have come back to see her. Curiosity grabbed her, since she wanted to know why he hadn't come back to check on her like he'd promised.  
  
No words were exchanged between him and the black-haired girl who'd been calling him. The girl just pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Ami stifled a gasp and looked away. Pain and brief anger shot through her body as she ran back to her room.  
  
Why had he been so nice to her…if he was just going to go kiss some other girl? Did he think she wasn't a Saiya-jin? Or did he think she was unworthy? But then…why had he even bothered speaking to her? Why, why, why? So many questions bombarded her head, and no answers presented themselves. She burst into tears for the second time that day as she entered her room.  
  
She closed the door and fell into bed. She hugged her pillow for comfort and cried.  
  
* * *  
  
Ooooohhhh…the plot thickens…hehehehe…Review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter Four

Alrighty then, I'm back…hehe…and you thought it was safe…Well, maybe not, but anyway…I've finished two of my three papers (the really hard one and the really easy one) so I only have one left, and it shouldn't be too bad. (Anyone know anything about Geoffrey Chaucer?) Thus, I started the next chapter. However, I think I jammed my pinky at soccer practice, so it hurts to type. You never realize just how much you love your pinky until you can hardly move it. It kinda sucks. ( (Hehehehehe…it's a happy smiley face type thingy…  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it; you're all very nice to me. I like nice people. I've just got a few comments.  
  
Kaiya: Ummm…Vegeta knows Ami is a slave. He's just using her to piss off Dai, since he doesn't think Ami's a Saiya-jin. And, you posted the same review twice…but that's okay…hehe…  
  
CJ-Chan: Yes, thinking about Rei and Nappa can lead to some very disturbing images. That's why this is only rated PG-13, and none of the PG-13-ish stuff will involve them. I don't want to scar anyone's mind permanently.  
  
I think that's all. I'm hoping this chapter will be longer. I have a lot of stuff planned for this story so far, but I'm still open to suggestions if you think there's something that needs to happen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Part Four  
  
To put it lightly, Rei was not a happy camper. Not only did she feel bad about making Ami cry the night before, but she was also pissed off at Vegeta for pretty much rubbing it in Ami's face that she wasn't a Saiya- jin. To top it all off, one little bathroom incident that morning had caused Nappa to suddenly gain an overprotective side and to more or less force her to stay in bed all day. If there was one thing Rei hated, it was staying in one place for more than five minutes. Along with that, Nappa talked Usagi, Minako and Makoto into staying with her. They were unrelenting in their resolve to keep her in bed, if only because it let them be commanding of her instead of vice versa.  
  
At the moment, she was propped up on a bunch of pillows eating breakfast. She felt like she was going to throw up again if she ate any more, but she wasn't about to admit that to the girls. They'd just pamper her more, and she didn't like to be pampered.  
  
"Do you want any more toast?" Makoto asked.  
  
"No." Rei snapped. She crossed her arms and glared. Makoto smiled and moved the tray that held a plate of crumbs and an empty glass. "Usually, when someone throws up, they don't want to eat because everything tastes like shit."  
  
"I wouldn't know. I was under the assumption that Saiya-jins didn't get sick very often." Makoto smiled evilly at Rei. "Although…there is morn…"  
  
"Don't even say it!" Rei growled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her friend. "That's the last thing I need."  
  
"I think having a little mini-Nappa clone running around would be sooo cute!" Minako exclaimed. She giggled. Everyone else stared at her.  
  
"Minako…you are psycho, you know that?" Makoto said, giving her a blank stare.  
  
"I am not…" Minako whined, sniffling. She humphed and turned her head away, refusing to look at the other girls, feigning hurt.  
  
"Although I agree with Makoto, I don't see what's so wrong with you having a baby." Usagi said, looking at Rei for some sort of clarification.  
  
"If I were to have a baby, Nappa would be overprotective of me for the rest of eternity. First, while I'm pregnant, he won't let me do anything so I don't hurt the baby. Then, after I have the baby, he'll say I'm too weak to do anything since I just had a baby. After I'm fully recovered, he'll want another kid and the cycle will start all over again. I'm really not ready to give up my training for a kid, especially if it's gonna look like Nappa." Rei sighed. She got along with Nappa well enough, but he was a lot to put up with.  
  
"Not being able to train would suck." Makoto shuddered at the thought. Even though she was only half Saiya-jin, she loved to fight. It got her in trouble many times, but she didn't mind. Just as long as she could fight, she was happy. "I'd have to go jump off a cliff or something." She shuddered again.  
  
"Exactly. That's why I haven't had any kids so far. Hey, do you think Ami's up yet? I kinda feel bad about last night and I want to talk to her…" Rei trailed off.  
  
"Not if Vegeta did what he was planning." Minako giggled. She was a very sappy romantic, especially where her friends were concerned. "She's probably still exhausted…" Rei threw another pillow at Minako, and, unlike Makoto, she wasn't fast enough to dodge it. "What was that for?" She whined.  
  
"You're a pervert." Rei muttered. Minako sniffled but didn't say anything.  
  
"I'll go check on Ami. We definitely need to know what happened last night." Makoto grinned evilly and left the room before Rei could throw a pillow at her. Rei had too many pillows.  
  
* * *  
  
It only took Makoto a few minutes to arrive at Ami's door. She hesitated before knocking though. If Vegeta was still there, which was doubtful but still possible, he'd be pissed. Vegeta was not someone you wanted pissed at you. However, the chances of Vegeta still being there this late in the morning were slim, so Makoto knocked anyway.  
  
"Go away!" Came the muffled reply from within. Makoto ignored it and opened the door anyway. Vegeta wasn't there, but Ami was. She was sitting in front of a mirror, face stained with tears.  
  
"Hey…" Makoto entered the room and closed the door behind her. "You okay?"  
  
"I said go away." Ami growled, grabbing a hairbrush and throwing it at Makoto. Makoto caught it and grinned. Ami glared at her.  
  
"Someone's cranky this morning. Care to explain why?" Makoto asked, setting the hairbrush back on the table. Ami just pointed to her neck and the mark that was still there. "Ummmm…isn't that…a good thing?"  
  
"Vegeta doesn't care about me. I don't know what he was up to, but it was all just for laughs or something. I was restless last night and went for a walk and saw him kissing some other girl…" Fresh tears threatened to further tarnish her cheeks, but she held them back. "He said he'd come back after a few hours, but he was off with some hussy…"  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say. I bet Rei could find a way for you to piss Vegeta off, though. She's in a bad enough mood at the moment, so I'm sure she could come up with something really creative." Makoto pulled Ami out of the chair.  
  
"Why is Rei in a bad mood this time?" Ami asked, not really very surprised at the fact.  
  
"She got sick this morning, and Nappa's making her stay in bed all day. We get the job of keeping her company." Makoto rolled her eyes, and the two girls started down the hall.  
  
"I was under the assumption that Saiya-jins didn't get sick. Unless she's pregnant…"  
  
"That's what I said, but she threw a pillow at me." Makoto replied. Ami grinned. Rei had a tendency to overreact about things like that. However, she could see where Rei was coming from. Being pregnant with Nappa's child would more than likely end up being hell, in one way or another.  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out, but I had to finish my paper on Chaucer. But it's done, so the chapters should come out faster. Spring break is almost upon us, so that's a plus, too. Reviews are good, even if you want to criticize me. I like criticism; it makes me write better. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter Five

Well, now that my papers are all done, I can finally get back to writing fiction. Hopefully, chapters will get longer, and they will come out a little faster. Ummm…I am starting a side story about Rei and Nappa, since no one likes that couple. Hopefully, it will explain how they became what they are in this story. However, it will take a little while to get out because it will only be one part, but it will be quite a bit longer than what I have been doing on this story. I also want to work only my other story, but not as many people seem to want to read it. I guess I will leave you with that to think about, and I'm sorry if I make Minako seem like a ditz in this chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
1 Chapter Five  
  
Makoto and Ami arrived at Rei's room shortly and didn't bother to knock before entering. There wasn't really any reason to, since Rei was stuck in bed and Minako and Usagi didn't usually do anything too terrifying. Well, take that back, they could be terrifying, but only when boys were the topic of conversation. That was rarely the case, seeing as Rei wasn't really all that fond of her mate, and Raditz was no fun to talk about, and none of the girls really had any other love interests.  
  
As soon as that thought entered her mind, Makoto was a bit afraid of taking Ami in that room. The second the girls knew about her and Vegeta, there would be mass pandemonium and that was the last thing Makoto needed. Rei wouldn't be too happy about Ami's story, and would probably attempt to go beat the crap out of her brother. She'd lose, of course, and then Nappa would beat the crap out of Makoto for letting Rei out of bed. She wasn't exactly in the right mood for attempting to piss off Nappa. Actually, she was never in the mood, and never would be, since when Nappa got angry, Nappa got angry.  
  
"It's about frickin time." Rei muttered as soon as the girls entered her room. Makoto wasn't aware that they'd been gone for very long, but Rei was impatient at the moment, so she ignored her.  
  
"Yeah, what took so long?" Usagi asked. "What's wrong, Ami?" Apparently, she was the first to notice Ami's tear-stained face.  
  
"I don't know…Everything is turning upside-down." Ami collapsed into a chair and buried her head in her hands. "One week, I'm a slave in the science department who doesn't know what race she is, and the next week I have this." She pointed to her neck, where the bite mark was still as clear as it was when she'd first gotten it.  
  
"Ami, a bite mark is not something to cry about! Gods, it's a good thing. Now, Vegeta has to take care of you, and he'll love you at some point, even if he doesn't want to…" Minako started.  
  
"He didn't want me. I don't know what he was doing, but he didn't want me." Tears welled in Ami's eyes again. "I went for a walk last night because I couldn't sleep. He was in the hallway kissing some other girl…"  
  
"He WHAT?" Rei shouted, a growl escaping her throat. "The little bastard…" She threw off the sheets and attempted to pull herself out of bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Makoto commanded, shoving her back into bed. In a test of strength, Makoto was probably just a bit stronger than Rei, due to her 'dual bloodline.' (AN: From Anne Bishop's book 'Heir to the Shadows,' quote by Geoffrey, one of the best characters. If you're in to magic and stuff, read it, but read the first book in the series, Daughter of the Blood)  
  
"GET OFF OF ME, DAMNIT!" Rei shouted, a surge of ki erupting from her body and blowing Makoto into the opposite wall. Makoto normally would have blocked it, but she wasn't expecting Rei to be this pissed.  
  
Rei was out of the room before Makoto could stand. The other girls helped her off the floor, save for Ami, who was staring in disbelief at the door her now sister-in-law had just stormed out of. Rei had a temper, sure, but she didn't usually blow up like this, especially when it didn't involve Nappa. Makoto almost felt sorry for him sometimes, but then remembered why Rei was yelling at him and changed her mind.  
  
"Well, she took that pretty well." Minako commented. The other girls glared at her. "I was just kidding." She growled.  
  
"Uh huh, sure." Usagi nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
* * *  
  
Despite the uncomfortable silence echoing through the room, Vegeta was as cocky as ever. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, a typical smirk plastered on his face. This stupid woman had no idea what she was getting herself into.  
  
She'd insisted on a meeting with King Vegeta. He wouldn't have allowed it, had she not been friends with Queen Serenity. Even then, due to her charges, he'd been reluctant. She thought he'd stolen her daughter away from her as an infant and turned her into a slave or some other crap.  
  
Vegeta was only half paying attention. He was too busy congratulating himself in his head about his victory over Dai. She'd fallen into his plan so easily. She really believed he'd rather have a slave for a mate than her. In part, it was true, although the thought of being with a slave disgusted him. Even if she had been pretty with that exotic coloring and those…He mentally smacked himself. Slaves were the last things he needed to be thinking about.  
  
"Vegeta, are you listening?" His father demanded. "On day, you're going to be king, hopefully, and if you don't know what you're doing, this whole kingdom could be destroyed."  
  
"I know father. But some little whining bitch-queen complaining about us stealing her daughter is hardly empire-threatening. We only take slaves from planets we conquer. We haven't conquered Mercury-sei, since it still obviously exists, so we wouldn't have any slaves from that planet. Maybe you should go whine to Frieza, he tends to take slaves from places he doesn't belong." Vegeta smirked at the queen, who looked quite distressed at his blatant show of distaste.  
  
"I can assure you that Frieza and his men never once visited any part of the Silver Alliance. However, there have been numerous visits to its many planets by Saiya-jin officials, and I wouldn't put it past such a barbaric race to kidnap Ami." The queen of Mercury hissed. Vegeta was suddenly caught in a fit of coughing.  
  
Ami? Wasn't that the name of that stupid slave-girl he'd used to piss off Dai? And…didn't she have the same coloring as this bitch-queen? No, it wasn't possible. Saiya-jins were not barbaric, contrary to this woman's claims, and they would not have taken a princess as a slave. They'd have killed her before making her a slave, or simply held her for ransom.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a very pissed-off looking Rei slamming her way into the room. She was clad only in a nightgown and robe. Her hair was not brushed, and she wore no make-up.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Nappa shouted, glaring at his mate.  
  
"I'll go back to bed once I beat the shit out of my brother." Rei growled, glaring back in a way that made even Nappa cower.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Vegeta asked, no anger apparent in his voice, despite the somewhat annoyed look on his face.  
  
"You being a bastard to my maid, that's what's my problem!" Rei replied, a dark edge to her voice that indicated just how angry she was.  
  
"What? She's just a slave…"  
  
"That's how you're going to think about her? That's just fine and dandy, Vegeta. Ami's not just a slave, she's your mate, and if I ever see you do anything at all to hurt her again, I will not hesitate to kill you." And with that, she stormed back out of the room, leaving a very bewildered Vegeta staring after her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Hehehe…Veggie got a tongue-lashing. I'm sorry that it took a while to get this part out, but I was at my grandmas house. But it is a bit longer than the others. Reviews are always welcome. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter Six

I really don't see how some of you authors keep up with all your stories. I've got four different stories at the moment, and I can hardly keep up with them. So…I apologize in advance if chapters come out slower than you'd like. I prefer quality over quantity. Ummmm…thanks for all the reviews! You're all so nice. ^_^ I don't really have much else to say, but this chapter will be longer, I promise. Happy reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
1 Chapter Six  
  
Makoto growled angrily as she scurried down the hallway. Her head was pounding from the bump it had taken when Rei blew her against the wall, but she wasn't about to let Nappa find out she'd let the princess out of her bed. The headache was nothing compared to the pain Nappa could inflict if he felt like it. Minako and Usagi were behind her, struggling to keep up. They weren't Saiya-jin, and therefor weren't as used to the physical exertion she could withstand. Ami had opted to stay in Rei's room.  
  
They'd been delayed when leaving the room by Raditz, who had a strange and desperate need to talk to his mate about the most ridiculous and trivial thing. Then, after Makoto had successfully pummeled him into a nearby wall, they'd taken off down the hallway.  
  
"There she is." Minako said, happy that she could stop running. She was a decent fighter, but Makoto could run her into the ground when necessary.  
  
"Did Nappa see you?" Makoto asked, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Of course he saw me." Rei glared at her friends. "I won't let him hurt you. He can sleep on a couch if he does." She stomped off, back to her room. The others followed, pressing for an explanation as to what had happened, but she refused to say.  
  
Once they got back to Rei's room, she grabbed a book off of the shelf, settled back into bed and began to read. Ami didn't ask any questions. Silently, she approved of the book Rei had taken from the shelf. Usagi and Minako offered to watch Rei while Makoto went to the doctor to get some painkillers. Nappa stormed in a few minutes after she left.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" He demanded. Rei ignored him, finished the page she was on and then looked up.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"That bitching at the prince. Why?"  
  
"He's a bastard. He hurt my maid, and I felt the need to reprimand him for it. Is there a problem with that?" She glared at him, her violet eyes flashing with anger. Nappa wasn't exactly sure why she was so angry, but he decided not to push it.  
  
"Where's Makoto? She was supposed to keep you in bed."  
  
"She went to get some painkillers for her headache. I had to blast her into a wall." Rei shrugged and went back to her book. Nappa growled and stormed out of the room.  
  
He barely missed Makoto in the hallway, which she was glad of. Instead of going to the doctor to find her, Nappa decided to go back and see how the prince was holding up. He was still a bit confused as to what was going on.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta sat down after the Queen of Mercury left and stared at the table. How could he be mated to that…that slave? She wasn't a Saiya-jin. She didn't have a tail…It was highly unlikely that she was only half-Saiya- jin, either. Saiya-jins almost never took mates from other races. Toma and Raditz were both strange, or so Vegeta thought.  
  
It had just been a ploy…a trick to make Dai realize how much she wanted him. And to show her that she couldn't have him. It couldn't have backfired like that…could it? It just…wasn't possible…  
  
And…Didn't that bitch-queen say her daughter's name was…Ami…This girl was also named Ami, or so Rei had said. But there was no way they'd taken any slaves from Mercury. And they'd never take royalty as a slave. They'd hold them for ransom or simply kill them.  
  
"Vegeta…" His father growled. "What was your sister complaining about?"  
  
"I…don't know. She seems to think that I'm mated to her maid, but I don't see how it's possible. The girl didn't have a tail, and I doubt she's half Saiya-jin." Vegeta sighed. "Rei is probably just confused. Nappa said that she wasn't feeling well this morning."  
  
"Why is this even an issue?" The king demanded, glaring at his son.  
  
"I was simply using her as a tool to get back at Dai. Dai thinks I'd rather be with a slave than with her now, so it worked in that respect."  
  
"Baka." The king muttered, striding out of the room. Vegeta smacked his head on the table and started grumbling to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
The Queen of Mercury didn't bother to disguise her tears as she wandered around the palace. King Vegeta had been kind enough to allow her to stay at the palace for as long as she wanted. She didn't care about that though…she just wanted her daughter back.  
  
She would have looked for her daughter before this point, but Frieza had been pressing her and the other kingdoms in the Silver Alliance to join with him, and she'd been afraid that, if he knew she had a missing daughter, he'd use something like her for leverage. Now, he was starting to back off, even if just a little, and she missed the girl so much.  
  
"Haya-sama…" She heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw Makoto, princess of Jupiter. Midori's daughter…  
  
"Makoto…it's nice to see you." She smiled.  
  
"What are you doing on Vegeta-sei?" Makoto asked. Rarely did the queen's visit Vejiita-sei. The girls only came because Rei had visited their planets when she was younger, and they'd become very good friends, and now Minako lived there as well. Not to mention, Makoto liked to see her father.  
  
"I…was simply looking for Ami-chan…The prince said it was impossible for her to be a slave on Vejiita-sei, but I just have this feeling…" The queen sighed and stared at her feet.  
  
"That's just too weird…" Makoto said, stepping back to get a better look at the queen. "Rei's maid…her name is Ami…she looks just like you…" Makoto grinned, grabbed the queen's arm and dragged her down the hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
(I could end it here, but I'm not that mean ^_^)  
  
Ami sighed and picked up another book. She'd already read through one, but she'd already read it before, so it was easy to get through. She was really getting bored. Normally, she didn't have a problem with reading all the time, but now, she was itching for…something she couldn't quite put her finger on…  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted as Makoto burst back into the room. She was dragging and person with her, but Ami couldn't quite make out who it was. She was pretty sure it wasn't a Saiya-jin, based on the woman's coloring…so similar to her own…  
  
"Makoto…what are you doing? Haya-sama, what are you doing on Vejiita- sei…" Rei asked, putting her book down.  
  
"I was…inquiring to your father about my daughter…I have a feeling she's on this planet, but your brother seems to think otherwise."  
  
"My brother's a bastard." Rei snorted.  
  
"Anyway, Ami, I think I figured out how you're a Saiya-jin. Haya- sama, wasn't your husband half Saiya-jin?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes…he was…" The queen stared in disbelief as Ami shot up out of her chair.  
  
The resemblance was undeniable. Both had the same blue hair and blue eyes. They were about the same size, as well. Ami's mouth was hanging open, slightly. The queen simply looked shocked.  
  
"Ami-chan…" She whispered. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground with a small 'thump.'  
  
"Oh my god…" was all Ami could get out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Well, it was a bit longer. Not a whole lot, but a little bit. I hope you liked it. Also, I've got two different people who are hopefully going to be beta-readers for me, so these chapters should get better. It might take more time to get them out, but the quality will be a lot better. And, I've started my side-story for Rei and Nappa. It might take a while to come out, but I'm working on it. Read and review! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Some people don't understand the meaning of the word FICTION. I would delete the review, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and this person isn't using as much profane language as the other three flames I've deleted. To anyone who wants to flame me: KISS MY ASS. I am the HIGH QUEEN OF PURGATORY, SATAN IS MY BROTHER, AND I SPEND MOST OF MY TIME IN THE FIREY DEPTHS OF HELL!!!! FLAMES ARE A WASTE OF MY TIME AS WELL AS YOURS. FIND SOMETHING BETTER TO DO WITH YOUR LIVES, PEOPLE. In two days, I've received three flames because some little hormonal, chauvinistic boys think that DBZ is so much better than Sailor Moon, and that the Sailor Senshi are weak. Obviously, they don't know shit.  
  
As for the rest of you who reviewed kindly, thank you. You people have no idea how much you inspire authors when you review. Before I started posting stuff, I couldn't decide what to write on any of my stories, but now I have four of them, and they've all at least doubled in length.  
  
Anyway, I had another epiphany! Yeah! Ooh, the plot will thicken. :: Insane cackling:: Ummmm…thankies to Key for being my beta-reader. ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Vegeta let out a growl as he skulked around the palace. He was in a very bad mood, and Nappa wasn't around for him to beat the crap out of. Nappa had gone to check on his mate, because he seemed to think she was weak and in need of sheltering. Nappa wasn't exactly the most intelligent Saiya-jin on the planet, but his loyalty to Rei was incredible and his ability to be overprotective was even more impressive.  
  
Ever since last night, Vegeta had been antsy. He'd spent half the night after the party in the dojo by himself, and he would have gone there this morning, but he had had that conference with that bitch-queen. At the moment, he was stalking around the palace, looking for someone with some amount of strength that he could pound.  
  
Luck seemed to be on his side, as he spotted Kakorot and Raditz in the hall, talking, and apparently heading for one of the palace's many dojos. Neither of them were intelligent either, but Kakorot had a lot of potential. He simply hadn't had any opportunities when he was a child to improve his skill. Now that Raditz was mated to a foreign princess's cousin, they had more than their fair share of training, and Kakorot was getting much stronger. He might even be a challenge one day, thought Vegeta, amused.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta-sama." Raditz said politely he and his brother both bowed slightly. Vegeta quickly pounded it into their heads that he didn't like formalities from them, since they were about as close to friends as a Saiya-jin's would get.  
  
"I hope you two are ready to get your asses kicked." Vegeta replied, leading them to a dojo, and smirking slightly. He didn't allow them to protest as he warmed up for the fight coming up.  
  
* * *  
  
"So…that's…my mother…" Ami said. Despite her vast intellect, she was still in shock at the day's events. First, she went from a slave to the prince's mate then, she found out that a queen from another planet was more than likely her mother.  
  
"I think so." Makoto beamed happily. She'd been the first to note the similarities between mother and daughter. "It makes perfect sense. And Vegeta this way can't be all pissy about being mated to a slave." She smiled kindly at Ami kindly.  
  
"I think Vegeta's going to be pissy anyway, he always is." Rei snorted.  
  
After the queen had fainted, she'd gladly given up her chair. Now, she was sitting in an overstuffed chair. The girls had all found other chairs around the room, and were currently debating what to do about Ami and Vegeta.  
  
"Alright, what can we do to punish Vegeta?" Minako sighed and put her head in her hands. She considered herself the goddess of love, but she was having a hard time figuring out what to do about the current dilemma.  
  
"Well…here's what I think we should do." Said Usagi thinking slightly "Ami can go back home with Haya-sama and Vegeta will start missing her soon. You'll have to come back eventually, of course," she added "but Vegeta will learn that it doesn't pay to play pranks at our friend's expense." She finished up. The other girls grinned at the idea.  
  
Once a Saiya-jin is mated, they tend to have the urge to spend as much time together as possible. Even if they never really liked each other in the first place, they still wanted to be together. Most of it was a mental thing, but some people suspected that it went back farther, and that it had a deeper meaning. If Vegeta couldn't spend time around Ami, he'd be restless.  
  
Sometimes, when a Saiya-jin isn't allowed to be with his or her mate for a prolonged amount of time, they could grow quite vicious. If a Saiya- jin's mate died, the other would usually mope about for months. In a few cases however, the other Saiya-jin would die as well, though it was rare.  
  
All the girls all liked the idea. Within minutes, they were formulating the final details to their plan, giggling along the way and cracking jokes. They almost missed the first signs of the Queen of Mercury stirring from her fainting spell.  
  
"Oh, she's waking up." Usagi smiled and hopped over to the bedside.  
  
"Usagi-sama…" The queen mumbled, still groggy. "I had the strangest…dream that…Ami-chan was here…" She suddenly seemed to realize that it wasn't a dream and shot up.  
  
"It wasn't a dream." Minako said a comforting tone to her voice. "I think we should leave you two to catch up." She grinned and ushered the other girls, except for Ami, out of the room.  
  
"Ami-chan…" The queen whispered, tears welling in her eyes. At first, Ami just stood there, unable to speak.  
  
"Mother…" She broke into sobs, and rushed into her mother's arms. Few words were exchanged; the two just sat there, locked in a tight embrace, both crying freely.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is so great!" Minako cried happily, she was a sap for this kind of situation. She liked romance more, but mother/daughter reunions were still pretty high on her list of cool emotional events.  
  
"Yeah, what are we going to do now that we've solved all of Ami's major dilemmas?" asked Usagi  
  
"I'm in the mood for a good sparring match, how about it Minako- chan?" Makoto asked, smiling slightly. It was typical of her to want to spar during this kind of thing. She spent too much time fighting, or so Usagi and Minako thought. Rei was more often than not her sparring partner, so she thought nothing of it.  
  
"Alright…you'll beat me, though." Minako smiled.  
  
Back in the Moon Kingdom, Minako had been considered one of the greatest martial artists. After meeting Rei and coming to Vejiita-sei however, she knew differently. Most of the Saiya-jin-jin's here could beat her easily. If she were a Saiya-jin, she would have had the rating of a second class warrior.  
  
While it wasn't a horrible position to be in, especially for a foreigner, it wasn't all the complementary. Raditz was a first class warrior, and he liked to tease her about it.  
  
Makoto, on the other hand, trained with Saiya-jin's her whole life and she was ranked a first class warrior. Though she could beat quite a few elite warriors under the right circumstances, Kakorot, who had been labeled a third class warrior, could beat her into the ground any day of the week.  
  
None of the girls were thrilled at the Saiya-jin style of rating warriors; it was based solely on birth power. Saiya-jin's like Kakorot, got the bad end of the deal. Their power spiked when they reached adulthood, but they had to keep the low rating. Some Saiya-jins who were born elite didn't gain any power after they were born, and were as weak as third class warriors, but they still had the prestige of an elite ranking. Rei was in the process of talking her father into changing the system, but the whole family, including herself, was incredibly stubborn.  
  
No more words were exchanged as the girls made their way to the dojo; each was left with their own personal thoughts. Rei was pissed at Vegeta, Makoto was hoping Nappa didn't learn that Rei was out of bed, Minako was happy for Ami and her mother, and Usagi was wondering what was for lunch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Well…school starts up again tomorrow. That means that it will take longer to get chapters out. Sorry…but I'll try to keep them long. I usually try to keep them over 1,000 words, which seems fair to me. Reviews seem to be diminishing, but maybe that's just my other stories. If reviews stop coming, I'll start the '10 reviews for the next chapter' thing. I think it's sort of unfair to those who are kind enough to review, but you guys give me good input, and reviews really do keep me writing. ^_^ (Flames don't count) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Yeah.it's been awhile.sorry. But some things can't be helped. I had soccer after school every day for two hours, and on Saturdays. I have no free time. Then, soccer and school were over, and FF.net died. I went on vacation, and now I have summer school. I haven't felt like writing, either, but I am no. Thank you for waiting. If you're going to be pissy about me not updating, shove it. I have things in real life to do.  
  
Anyway, on to happier things. I got 30 reviews on chapter seven! I love you all!!! Thank you so much! I'm going to make a few comments on what people have said:  
  
Cloud Dragon, Minimerc, Marisol and Kaiya-I've, ah, spoken to said flamer.he's decent when you get to know him, so I shouldn't be having any more problems with him. He plays soccer, he can't be that bad, though he is from Canada.  
  
Minimerc-you asked about Ami having the same longing to be with Vegeta as he's gonna have for her.I figure, she's ¼ Saiya-jin, so she only feels ¼ the longing, which is easier to put up with. Errr.yeah.  
  
Marisol-you review a lot! Thank you!  
  
Huffpuff-they'll meet soon enough, trust me. ^_^ I've got lots planned.  
  
Sporanox-I haven't talked to you in forever.sorry you got kicked off.  
  
Neo-QueenCelestia-I like Ami.she doesn't get used enough ::shrugs::  
  
Lena Sauran-No one ever goes into class rankings, so I figured, why not? It is a pretty big part of Saiya-jin life, so it should be explored in some sort of depth.  
  
Devilish Firefly9-Vegeta's always an @$$, so.he'll get his just desserts.  
  
Thepaxilfairy-sorry bout Trunks not being in the story.strangely, as much as I like cute guys, I'm not a huge fan of Trunks.he's a brat as a child, though Mirai Trunks.yummy.  
  
Key-I think I'm just going to forego the beta-reading stuff for now. Sorry.it's not you, so don't be offended. I just don't want a beta-reader.  
  
Solarmistress17-Usa and Kakorot will get together soon enough, don't worry. As for bashing Mamoru, I don't really like him, so I'm just not going to waste time writing about him.  
  
Light of Hope-we'll just say that the King and Queen of Mars don't have any kids.  
  
CJ-Chan-yeah.very true.^_^ you review a lot, too. Thanks.  
  
Hikaru-I hate short fics, so I'm not going to add to the masses of them.  
  
Shannon-like I told Solarmistress17, their time will come soon enough. ^_^  
  
Everyone Else: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Whew.that was a lot of reviews.oh well, I like reviews. ^_^ Especially when I get thirty of them in one chapter. Oh well, on with the story, I guess. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Vegeta growled and let loose another punch, smirking with brief satisfaction as it connected to Raditz's jaw and sent him sprawling to the floor. However, he didn't have time to congratulate himself as Kakorot launched at him, ready to land a kick to the prince's head. Vegeta raised an arm to block the kick, successfully, but Kakorot flipped away and came at him again, fist ready. Again, Vegeta blocked, but Kakorot threw his leg out and knocked Vegeta off balance.  
  
Meanwhile, Raditz regained his composure, and when the opportunity presented itself, struck out with a kick to Vegeta's head, sending him flying across the room. The prince slammed into the wall and fell to his hands and knees on the floor, wiping blood from the cut on the side of his head.  
  
The brothers looked at each other with worry written on their faces. Vegeta was a lot stronger than either one of them, but they were kicking his ass. He should have beaten both of them by now, but he was bleeding and breathing heavily. The brothers had barely broken a sweat.  
  
"Ummm.are you alright, your highness?" Raditz asked. He tried to suppress the worry in his voice, knowing that the prince disliked pity. It was still apparent, however.  
  
"I'm fine, baka." Vegeta growled. He pulled himself up, a look on his face that neither Raditz nor Kakorot had ever seen before. Vegeta looked confused, distracted and tired.  
  
"I think that's enough, Vegeta." Kakorot said, weakly. Vegeta would fight to the brink of death now, if he was allowed, but he would never defeat the two brothers. True, he was the strongest of the Saiya-jins, but he was not in the mood, and neither of his opponents were willing to beat him within an inch of his life.  
  
The five words had the opposite effect on Vegeta. Kakorot should have known better, but he was Kakorot. Vegeta shot a look at the taller man that probably would have killed most people and launched an attack. Kakorot hadn't been ready, and was thrown off balance. He landed with a thud on the ground, ribs bruised and breath knocked out of him. Vegeta pounced on his prone body, letting punches fly faster than the normal person could see.  
  
"Vegeta!" A timid, feminine voice shrieked from the doorway. "What are you doing?" The voice, though timid, sounded shocked and outraged at the treatment of the third-class.  
  
Raditz was the only one of the three brawling Saiya-jins to look up and notice who was shouting. Princess Usagi and the other girls were standing at the entrance of the dojo. Usagi looked horrified, being one to love everyone no matter what their ranking. Rei and Makoto looked slightly bemused at the situation, knowing full well that Kakorot could take more than the prince was dishing out. Minako looked worried, hoping her mate wouldn't become the target of the prince's rage.  
  
In the end, it took Raditz, Rei and Makoto to drag Vegeta, still trying to attack, off Kakorot's bloody, half-conscious body. They held him back for a good five minutes, waiting for him to calm down enough not to kill anyone if they let him go. Usagi and Minako took that opportunity to inspect Kakorot and make sure he wasn't dead.  
  
"Are you all right?" Usagi asked. She looked like she was going to start crying if he said anything other than 'I'm fine.' He murmured something unintelligible. "How could you be so cruel?" She demanded, glaring at Vegeta. She stood, slowly as she was hefting Kakorot with her, and turned to help him out of the dojo.  
  
He wasn't conscious enough to make it by himself, but she quickly learned that by letting him use her body as a crutch, they could slowly make their way out of the dojo. Unfortunately, the closest infirmary was three halls over and on the other side of the west wing of the palace.  
  
They'd made it to the correct hall and halfway down it when Raditz caught up and took Kakorot off of Usagi's hands. He'd had to keep Vegeta calm to protect the other girls before he could help. Once Vegeta had calmed down enough to storm out of the dojo and back to his room, Raditz had sped out of the dojo and toward his brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Something felt wrong. It wasn't something she could place, but she knew it wasn't supposed to feel like that. She supposed she should be happy. After all, she'd just learned that she wasn't really a slave; she was the princess of the planet Mercury. She'd just met her mother for the first time in over ten years, and couldn't have wished for a better one. But.something was out of place.  
  
She had suppressed the thoughts of Vegeta as soon as she learned that Haya-sama was really her mother. It was supposed to be a happy reunion, and Vegeta hadn't done anything to make her happy. But now, she realized, it was Vegeta that was making her antsy. He'd been at the back of her mind now for quite some time.  
  
A part of her wanted to kill him while he slept for using her the way he had. She still was unsure of what exactly his intentions had been when he'd come to her that night. As far as she knew, he'd never even looked at her before. And, there was that girl.the one he'd been kissing.  
  
Another part of her screamed at her for being foolish. He was her mate! He had to take care of her, would grow to love her. Over time, whatever he felt for that girl would disappear. This part of her said to find him, hold him, never let him go. This was a side of her personality she hadn't know she'd possessed. In truth, it scared her a bit. She managed to will herself to ignore it for quite a while, but now, it was growing more difficult.  
  
Finally, the mix of emotions had grown to the point that the room she was in with her mother grew smaller, invaded her personal bubble and made her feel a sense of claustrophobia she'd never known she'd had. She apologized to her mother and left, needing fresh air. The halls of the palace were invading as well, and she made her way out to the gardens.  
  
Normally, the gardens were forbidden to non-Saiya-jins, but she didn't care. She was Saiya-jin. Few others knew this, and if anyone from the Science Department saw her, she'd probably be executed. Wouldn't Prince Vegeta just love that? The thought almost made her laugh, but the other emotions swimming through her brain overrode the thought almost as fast as it entered her mind.  
  
She roamed for almost an hour, musing and admiring the flowers with the same train of thought, not exerting enough brainpower to see the difference. She'd sufficiently gotten herself lost in the maze of plants and fountains, when she rounded a corner. All the thinking and conclusions she'd come to were lost in the new wave of feelings overwhelming her senses. She hadn't thought it was possible to feel anything like this just by looking at someone, especially someone who you didn't think you were fond of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After being convinced by his sister and that idiot Raditz that killing Kakorot wasn't worth his time, he'd been forced to find something else to amuse himself with. He'd gone back to his room to meditate, but the room tried to eat him, shrinking and contorting itself to unbearable levels, forcing him to seek refuge in the palace gardens.  
  
She was the last person he'd expected to find here. He'd never even considered the possibility, since he still didn't really consider her a Saiya-jin, and Saiya-jins were the only ones allowed in the palace gardens. But there she was, flesh and blood, wearing one of his sister's dresses.  
  
The first thing in his mind, for which he mentally kicked himself for, was a thought of how good she looked. The blue dress hugged her breasts and stomach, and flowed loosely from her hips to its hem, brushing gently against the top of her feet. The deep blue color brought out her shining eyes, and contrasted her skin in a way that made him want to see more of it. The dress, in his opinion, was too modest.  
  
He shook off the thoughts, reminding himself that this girl wasn't even a Saiya-jin, just a slave. Something, suppressed in the deepest parts of his mind was screaming at him to quit being so damned stubborn, but he'd gotten over that voice long ago. Now, he was cold, ruthless and strong. Some stupid woman was not going to ruin everything he'd been trying to achieve.  
  
"Vegeta-sama." She whispered, taking a step back and trying to convince herself that it wasn't a dream.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded, keeping up the façade of not caring.  
  
"I.needed to clear my head. Everything is happening so fast. In one day, I learned that my mother is the queen of a distant planet, and that I'm mated to the prince of another."  
  
She trailed off and took a step back as his face suddenly appeared right in front of hers. She hadn't expected him to move so quickly without what she considered good reason.  
  
"I am not mated to a slave." He said. His voice was cold, emotionless. He turned his back on her and left the gardens, forcing himself not to care that she was curled up on the ground, crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew, finished. It's about time, eh? Yeah, I know; it's been forever. But I updated, so get over it. Personally, I like this chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think, k? 


	9. Chapter Nine

Well...ummm...can't think of much witty stuff to say. Only 16 reviews this time...but I'm definitely not complaining! I was hoping to have 100 reviews by chapter ten, but at chapter 8, I have 113! Yeah! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and got me over 100 reviews. It really does mean a lot to me.  
  
Everyone be happy, Sporanox is safe! I know some of you don't seem to like him or H3LL much, but you should get to know them. They're nice...er, Sporanox is nice, and H3LL is just interesting...yeah. Anyway, you should be nice to Sporanox 'cause he's smart, and he understands Vegeta. Everyone else thinks he's being a butt-head...which he is, sorta, but read Sporanox's review and you'll understand.  
  
Sailor Mahoshie and Senshi of Death, you both reviewed twice...just thought I'd let you know. ^_^  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was funny, the way rooms had a tendency to spin like crazy when a person wakes up after being pummeled without mercy. The head pounded, things were fuzzy, sometimes the person saw two of something that there was only one of. Luckily for Kakorot, he was used to the spinning, and didn't get sick like he used to. He'd been on the receiving end of Vegeta's rage more than once, and had ended up much worse than this on many occasions.  
  
Once his vision cleared enough for him to sit up, he did so. He ignored the pain in his gut, no doubt left over from the severe beating he'd received from Vegeta the day before. Looking around the room, he noticed a small figure hidden beneath a mass of gold hair sleeping in a chair, bent over a table next to the bed he was in. Apparently, Princess Usagi had stayed to watch over him. She cared too much sometimes.  
  
Still, he had to smile at her. She was so innocent, so beautiful. She had a genuinely pure soul, and it seemed that her only reason for living was to help others in any way she could. Kakorot had decided long ago, when he'd first started to find himself attracted to her, that it was because she was so unlike a Saiya-jin. No Saiya-jin would care so much about others.  
  
He could never admit to others the way he felt around the princess. He was a weak, third class idiot who didn't deserve to even know someone like her. So, instead of seeking her affection, he did his best to subtly keep her safe and make her happy. If he could ever do something to help her without being so obvious, he'd do it in a heartbeat.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as she stirred and mumbled something that probably wasn't any language known to man. She pulled her head up off the table and turned to look at him, eyes only half open. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head.  
  
"You're okay." She smiled, despite her sleepiness. Using the table as an anchor, she stood, her legs still a bit wobbly from sleep. "I'm glad..."  
  
"Vegeta's beaten me up worse before. Though, he did catch me off guard that time, which was stupid on my part." Kakorot sighed and slid out of the bed. "Did you stay in here all night?"  
  
"I guess so." She giggled, and put a hand behind her head, cheeks turning pink. "I must've fallen asleep..."  
  
"You didn't have to stay. Princesses should sleep in beds, not chairs."  
  
"I'm fine, really." Usagi insisted. "Though...I'm hungry..." She giggled nervously. Kakorot smiled at her.  
  
"Well, then, we should go find some breakfast, ne?" He offered her his arm, which she accepted with a smile, and they were off in search of food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami had dried her tears shortly after her encounter with Vegeta and had gone back to her room to sleep. Now, the next morning, she had dressed and was standing next to her mother. Rei was having the ship her mother had used to come to Vejiita-sei prepared so that they could go back to Mercury. Of course, Vegeta would, eventually, come around and want to be around Ami, in which case, she'd return to be with him.  
  
For now, she would have to settle with getting off the planet without anyone knowing. They'd been standing next to the ship for almost an hour now, but it was finally ready for take-off. The other girls, except Usagi who had mysteriously disappeared, had shown up to see her off, congratulating themselves on their grand scheme. She smiled at them, hugged each of them and boarded the ship with her mother.  
  
In all honesty, Ami was terrified. She'd never been to another planet before...hell, she'd never been on a spaceship before. She knew that there was nothing to be worried about, but something still nagged at the back of her mind. Deep in her heart, she knew something was wrong; something bad was going to happen. She tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away.  
  
Once they'd successfully taken off and were well on their way, she left her private cabin and went in search of her mother, who she found on the bridge, speaking with a crewmember. She didn't interrupt their conversation. Instead, she found a chair and sat down, finding comfort in her mother's presence. She'd been deprived of family for so long, that now, just knowing there was someone who cared, and that that person was safe, she didn't care about anything else.  
  
"Oh, Ami, there you are." Haya smiled at her daughter. "Good to see that you're handling this well. First times on spaceships can get a bit traumatic at times."  
  
"I am fine, mother." Being able to call someone mother...it was such a wonderful feeling. Ami had a feeling that she would forever call this woman 'mother,' even when it was not necessary. She stood and hugged her mother, for the millionth time since they were reunited. But they were shortly interrupted.  
  
"Haya-sama, there is a message for you from Frieza-sama." The crewmember in charge of communications informed her from his seat at one side of the bridge. The queen let go of her daughter and went to see what the idiot-lizard wanted.  
  
"Yes, Frieza-sama?" Haya bowed. Her stomach twisted at the mere thought of the tyrant, but she dared not offend him in any way.  
  
"It's been awhile, Haya. How have you been doing these past few years?" The smirk on Frieza's face was cruel, reminding Haya of what had happened, all those year ago the last time the two had met face-to-face. Haya wished that the technology that made the device they were speaking over had never been discovered. Then she wouldn't have to bow, and she could show her disgust. But he could see everything she did. "Never mind, we can speak later. For now, you'll have to return to Vejiita-sei until further notice."  
  
"But, why, may I ask?" She immediately regretted speaking, and trembled slightly as he frowned.  
  
"You need no explanation. All you need to know is that if you do not return immediately, I will destroy your ship." The image on the screen in front of Haya disappeared, and she allowed herself to collapse in the chair.  
  
"Turn back." She informed the crew. She sent an apologetic look at her daughter. "I'm going to rest until we land." With that, she stood and returned to her private chamber, a look of fatigue and distress on her face. Ami decided to follow her mother's example, and retreated to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei sighed as she left the hanger. She was feeling an assortment of different feelings right now. While she was happy that Ami would be getting back at Vegeta for being a jerk, she already missed the girl. That along with the current tension between Nappa and herself, she was tired and not in the best of moods.  
  
"Rei?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind her. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning."  
  
"I'm fine." She snapped at her mate, turning to glare at him. "I don't see why you insist on pushing the point, when there's nothing wrong."  
  
"Quit being so damned stubborn." Nappa snarled at her. Before she could protest, he scooped her up and made his way down the hall toward the medical wing of the palace.  
  
"Damnit Nappa, put me down!" She yelled, squirming and trying to make him let go in any way she thought possible. Unfortunately, Nappa was quite a bit stronger than she was, and she couldn't escape his tight grip.  
  
"No. You've been sick four mornings in a row. You're going to see a doctor." Nappa said. It took a good five minutes for Rei to quit struggling and resign herself to her fate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew, another chapter done! I like most of it, but I'm thinking some of it could be improved upon. I'll try to get the other girls a bit more involved in the story, but this is an Ami-centric fic. I'm starting to get sick of Usagi fics. Not that there aren't good ones; it's just that there are so many of them.  
  
Now, if anyone has any plot suggestions, I'm open to them now. I basically have the next four or so chapters, but after that, I'm drawing a blank. I'd really appreciate it if you'd review and let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Oh, and if you like my writing style, and you've seen ANY Weiß Kreuz, go read my story 'Shi no Megami.' Please.I've only gotten one review, and it's a really good story. Okay, I'm done. 


End file.
